The Long Term Evolution LTE is a long-term evolution of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System UMTS technology standard established by the Third Generation Partnership Project 3GPP organization. The LTE system introduced key transmission technologies such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing OFDM and Multi-Input & Multi-Output MIMO, which significantly increased the spectrum efficiency and the data transmission rate. The technology of the LTE in the phase 1 completed standardization at the end of 2008 and began the commercial network deployment (corresponding to the 3GPP R8/R9 release) in 2009. In order to meet higher demands and more applications of the future wireless communication market and maintain better backward compatibility with the LTE, the 3GPP launched the LTE-Advanced LTE-A research (corresponding to the LTE 3GPP R10 and later release) in 2010. The LTE-A uses key technologies such as Carrier Aggregation, Enhanced UL/DL MIMO, Coordinated Multi-point Tx&Rx, Relay, Enhanced Inter-cell Interference Coordination for Heterogeneous Network to significantly improve the peak data rate, the peak spectrum efficiency, the cell average spectrum efficiency, and user performance at the boundary of the cell, and enhance the networking efficiency of the whole network at the same time. Moreover, with the evolution of the technologies, new technologies have been constantly adopted by the LTE, for example, the LTE-R12 supports new technologies such as TDD-FDD carrier aggregation TDD-FDD CA and small cell dual connectivity and so on to further improve the peak rate and the spectrum efficiency of the wireless communication system, as well as the operating efficiency of the entire network.
Due to the parallel progress of the commercial network deployment and the LTE standard technology evolution, currently base stations using different releases and terminals using different protocol releases widely exist in the market. Considering the difference in functions of the different protocol releases, the functions of devices based on different protocol releases will be quite different (even if the devices are based on the same protocol release, functions supported by different base stations and terminals may still have a big difference considering the manufacturing cost, the target market and other factors), and the maximum capability reached by the terminal under a certain base station depends on the intersection of capability of the terminal and the capability of the base station. For example, a base station based on technology of the 3GPP R11 release, compared to a base station based on technology of the 3GPP R9 release, can support functions such as the carrier aggregation and 8×8 downlink MIMO/4×4 uplink MIMO and so on, and can provide higher transmission rate and efficiency. However, these functions can work effectively only when cooperating with R11 terminals supporting these functions. Since the UE does not consider the capability matching between the terminal and the base station when performing a cell selection or reselection according to the description of the current protocol, the base station cannot configure different cell reselection parameters for UEs with different capabilities, and the terminal cannot acquire the specific capability of the base station through the system message, therefore the terminal cannot reside accordingly based on the capability of the device. If a large number of R9 terminals reside at the cell which is administered by the R11 base stations, or a large number of R11 terminals reside at the cell which is administered by the R9 base stations, the capability of the device cannot function effectively due to the mismatch of releases and capabilities of the base station and the terminal, thus decreasing the transmission efficiency and the rate, and having a very negative impact on the user experience.
In view of the problem that the capability of the device cannot function efficiently due to the mismatch of releases and capabilities of the terminal and the base station, currently no effective solution has been proposed yet.